Responsibility
by kai mousy
Summary: Genos takes an injured Saitama back home, only to find the man cluelessly lives in a criminal nest. He's not okay with that. Continuation to Sensei. Rating just in case. Also on AO3.


When Genos saved the dark-haired from the crab kaijin, he never thought he'd gain himself a disciple. An older disciple, on top of it. The man, _Saitama, he should remember_ , was a bloody mess, according to his scanner had two ribs fractured, several lacerations and a possible concussion. It was impressive he could talk and move fairly well, but it was imperative to take him to a hospital.

Which resulted to be troublesome when Saitama-san explained he was unemployed and didn't have medical insurance. So Genos took upon himself to look after his self-proclaimed disciple, until he was back on his feet.

Except.

Except he didn't expected for Saitama to live in a criminal nest. How had the man lived there for more than a month and not notice anything was beyond Genos. His scanners went crazy with how many ilegal things were going on behind many closed doors, as well as the compromising state of the building itself. And there stood Saitama, a silly smile on his face, welcoming Genos to his apartment.

"No", Genos sharply stated once he saw inside the apartment.

"Uh", Saitama-san's smile faltered a little to Genos's negative, and the man turned to face the other way. "I-I know this is not much for Sensei, I'm sure Sensei's never been to such a lousy place, but-but this is the only place I can afford at the moment (not that I've even payed the rent yet), so... um..."

Once Saitama-san's stammer came to an end, Genos felt a little, negative something he could not put his finger on, so he did the only thing he could think for his self-proclaimed disciple (and seriously, being called Sensei by someone older than him was making him feel uncomfortable but it was better than the other alternatives Saitama-san had tried in their way home). Genos went in past Saitama-san and did a quick scan of the place, he categorized everything inside in whether or not it was a primary necessity, then went to the closet, where Saitama-san had stacked some boxes, and started putting things in them.

Meanwhile, Saitama-san watched his Sensei from the door, a confused look on his face, as Genos moved around the tiny apartment picking stuff up and putting them into one of the two piles of boxes he had created. When Genos was done, he looked back at his discliple, a determined light in his eyes, and gave a once-over to the brunette.

"I've classified all of your belongings into 'Keeping' and 'Disposal' categories. If there is something with sentimental value in the disposal pile, take it and leave it next to the other pile." At Saitama-san's unresponsive state, Genos approached him, took him by the arm and moved him to the mass on the right, careful to not worsen his injuries.

Genos observed the unemployed man hesitate a little, before doing as he had said. Saitama regarded his manga collection, a wishful, unsure expression on his face, before moving on to keep looking for something to keep. Genos did notice every longing glace the brunette gave to the mangas every now and then. At last, Saitama-san came up with only a small photoalbum and a magazine with a cartoonish man on the cover (a red cape flew behind the man, who held his fist high in the air, his bald head shining).

The young cyborg took both items and placed them on the heap on the left, taking the stack of mangas with him on his way. He didn't miss the small smile and bright look in Saitama-san's face.

"Very well, I'll contact Doctor Kuseno to transport this to the lab, and dispose of whatever is not needed. Saitama-san, please contact your landlord, I want to speak to him", stated the cyborg matter-of-factly.

"Her", corrected Saitama. "And you shouldn't add the 'san', Sensei, I'm your disciple after all. Besides, I'm sure Sensei wouldn't like to talk to the landlady, she's a crancky granma", Saitama-san (Genos was yet to even accept the man as his disciple) scratched the back of his head looking nervous about calling the landlady.

"It is of most importance that a hero lives in a rightful way in every aspect of his life. That includes renting, taxing, and other legal formalities the goverment stablishes upon citizens. So, please, Saitama-san, call the landlady at once, you're still in need of medical attention, and this place is inadequate to achive that".

Genos stern tone didn't seem to have a negative effect on the man. Save for the part where he'd added 'san' again, Saitama look as if he was hearing the biggest, wisest words on the Earth, and he stumbled back to the disposal pile, ignoring his injuries, and then returned to Genos's side, a little out of breath and an old recorder on hand.

"Can-Can you repeat that, please Sensei? I need to remember that for later!"

Genos sighed tiredly, this man really was a weird one. He put a heavy, metalic hand on the older's shoulder, and pushed him down into a sitting position, then kneeled next to him, a weary look in his eyes. "Saitama-san... Saitama." He started, but corrected himself when he saw a self-disappointed look on the older's eyes ( _and Genos was going to give in, wasn't he_ ). "You have to stop being so reckless. Your body's fragile, and you're wounded. You'll never be the hero you want to become if you don't look after yourself first", he said, making sure to make eye-contact to deliver the message.

"What about Sensei?", asked Saitama, surprising the cyborg. "Sensei may be a cyborg, but the way Sensei figths looked reckless to me. Ah! Sorry! Forget what I said! Sensei must've had everything calculated, and knew what he was doing! I'm sorry, I didn't want to question your fighting style, I-"

"How did you know I'm a cyborg?", Genos finally interrupted once he'd processed what Saitama'd just said.

"A simple robot wouldn't have been concerned for my well-being, as you did Sensei. I mean, I don't think so? Even if it's had an AI, it's hard to believe you'd go through so much as bringing me home, much less keep caring of my body's condition. I guess."

Genos considered Saitama's words, as he checked for the umpteenth time his student's injuries. This man didn't seem much, quite average to be honest, but he was strong. Genos remembered their way to the apartment, Saitama had said he had never trained in his life, but that he'd always wanted to be a hero; in his efforts to convince Genos to take him as his student, Saitama had told him every random adventure he'd had during school, even though he'd always been beaten up to a pulp. Additionally, he'd taken many injuries from the crab kaijin, but was still able to stand up and move around, a feature not to consider lightly.

"Very well. Just... sit here for the time being", Saitama opened his mouth to say something, but Genos raised a hand to stop him. _He was going to regret this later... maybe_. "If you're going to be my disciple, I have to take responsability of your actions. Let me settle things up with the landlady, and we'll be on our way."

At the man's bright, almost childish reaction, Genos thought that maybe having him as a disciple wasn't a bad thing. Even if it was still weird being younger.

* * *

Extra:

"Genos, my boy, I'm glad you're calling. It's a surprise, though, it's been only a week since your last visit, and you usually update on your progress after a month or two", the old doctor said through the phone.

"Yes, Doctor. I know it's unusual, but something arised, and it will divert me from my quest for a short lenght of time. I'm heading to your lab as we speak. Please, arrage a room for medical recovery, and I'll need you to pick up some goods at the address I sent to your mail earlier."

"Medical recovery?", came the Doctor's puzzled voice. "Do you need reparations?"

"I do not. Don't worry, Doctor. It'd be better explained at the lab. We'll be there within the day"

Genos looked back to his disciple, whose exhaustion had finally overcome him, and was now sleeping on the cyborg's back. Saitama looked so peaceful, like he was on a bed, instead of the hard edges of a metallic back. Saitama was definitely weird. He'd be a good companion for the Doctor.

* * *

Notes:

Genos's yet to truely accept Saitama as his disciple, but he can't turn a blind eye to this hopeless man taht dreams on becoming a hero. I think since it hasn't been long since Genos's loss, he's still quite focused on his revenge, so taking on a disciple wouldn't be at the top of his to-do list. BUT. I believe he's always been a responsible boy, and I'm using that for this story.


End file.
